


you are better than him

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Police Academy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Racism, Racist Language, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team as Family, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Callahan overhears Harris being racist towards Hooks and she comforts her.
Relationships: Debbie Callahan & Laverne Hooks
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 1





	you are better than him

Laverne Hooks couldn't believe that the man had said what he had said to her. She resisted the urge to whimper but nothing helped as the word that Harris had spoken to her made her feel even more terrified of him. _How could he say that? Why would he say that?_ To say that Hooks was horrified was an understatement. She was hoping for something better than _that_. 

She didn't want to feel weak. 

But she did feel weak.

And she felt ashamed to feel weak, despite knowing that she had the right to feel weak. 

Her face probably showed how shocked she was to hear him say _that_ cruel word to her and she gritted her teeth as she resisted the urge to run away. She stayed where she was, not facing anyone and they left her alone, seeing that Laverne wanted to be alone. However, one person stayed behind. She stayed behind because she didn't want Laverne to be alone in her agony. She knew how much Harris had hurt her by saying what he had said to her and she hated the way his face had grew a smirk when he noticed her reaction to him saying it. _You fucker. You know how much those words can hurt African American people and you still said it to **her**_. It wasn't that hard to say that Debbie Callahan really hated Thaddeus Harris's guts but she really hated his guts after she had heard what he had said to Laverne. "Hooks." Callahan spoke softly and Laverne turned on her heels to watch the woman with a pained smile on her face. _Stop faking. Please stop faking._ Callahan mentally begged the woman to stop faking her happiness. "It's okay to be sad." Callahan spoke without thinking and Callahan immediately bit her lip, keeping her from talking more. 

She knew that _word_ hurt Laverne a lot and she hated that people were racist for no reason! She knew that it her people that did this to sweet people like Laverne Hooks. 

She knew that no one deserved that kind of pain. No one deserved that. Callahan was sure that her nails were biting into the palms of her hands but she didn't care. All she cared about was the young woman that was staring at her with both shock and happiness. Callahan approached Laverne and she opened her mouth but then the other woman spoke. 

"It's fine." She had spoken too quickly, Laverne realized when she noticed the way that Callahan was watching her and she gulped down her worries. _Callahan wasn't like that. Callahan wasn't like that._ Laverne had to remind herself. She had seen how angry the woman was when Callahan had heard him speak to her so _rudely_.

"Hooks." Callahan spoke and that was when Laverne broke down in sobs. 

"Why me? I just try to do my best. Why? Why?" Laverne broke down as she let the other woman hugged her. Callahan glared at the ground as she knew why Laverne was trying so, so hard to please Harris as the man didn't see any potential in the woman and Callahan hated it. She knew that Laverne was better than Harris and she wanted her to know that. 

"Stop hurting yourself, Hooks. You're better than him. Please see that. Please." Callahan pleaded with the younger woman to see that she was extremely better than Harris because unlike Harris, Hooks tries hard to be a good policewoman. She wanted to make sure that everyone was safe. Harris didn't care about the wellbeing of other people, not even civilians. 

"I'm better than him? How? He's high ranking than me." Laverne spoke weakly and Callahan hated it. She hated it!

"You're a much better human being." She told Laverne and just like that, something eased from Laverne and Callahan was glad to see it happen as she watched Laverne's eyes lightened up and she hugged the woman as she cried out of happiness that she was _good_ at something. 


End file.
